


Opposites Attract (Punk! Maria x Pastel! Peggy) (Modern AU)

by loveglasses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Short, create your own ending, maria has her maiden name!, punk! maria x pastel! peggy, written for .linmanuelwellwell on quotev for their hamilton writing contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: Peggy was just having a normal day. She got onto the bus, and the person she sat with changed her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned, this is for .linmanuelwellwell on Quotev for their Hamilton Writing Contest!  
> I chose the prompt that they gave. Punk! x Pastel! and Meggy-fied it.  
> I really don't think there is enough Meggy on here anyways... so I'm killing two birds with one stone.  
> (MODERN AU)

(Peggy's PoV)  
It's morning, and I unwillingly get out of the warmth of my bed.  
I go into the bathroom, and brush my teeth, and wash my face.  
I put on a cute pastel pink sweater with a preppy collar, and a pastel blue skirt. The skirt was really long, so hopefully it'd cover me up. I brush my hair up into a braid, and put some nude makeup on.  
Guess who couldn't put on pastel makeup because someone (ELIZA) had stole it to do her look for the day? Me!  
Run, Peggy, run!  
I get downstairs as fast as my legs can carry me, and look at Angelica struggling with her laundry.  
The time was only 6:15, and I have 30 minutes until I have to walk to the bus stop.

"Hey, Angie, need some help?" I ask.

"I'm good," Angelica replies, only to drop a shirt.

"Actually, I would appreciate some help, Pegs," she says.

"Knew it," I say, before taking half of the load and helping her carry it up the stairs.

We get to Angelica's room, and I help her sort for about 5 minutes, before I notice the time.

"Sorry sis, gotta run!" I say.

I get some fruit, and an energy bar. I'm too lazy to make so toast, and these are addictive. I eat the fruit out of my hand, screw plates, I'm running out of time!  
I then eat the energy bar, and while doing so, grab my backpack, purse, and lunchbox. I stuff my lunch into my backpack, put on my pastel blue coat, and pastel yellow shoes. I run to the bus stop (which takes five whole minutes), and decide to wait there for about 15 minutes. Wow. That was a smart idea. The weather is laced with the chill of fall, the ground nearly stiff with frost, and it's so aesthetic. I don't normally post nature pics, but this is an exception. 

I grab my phone out of my purse, and take a picture, then post it to Tumblr. I caption it.

_I don't normally post nature aesthetic but this looked so amazing I had to!  Hope you enjoy it, for today. I'm glad I even got a post out tbh._

I then post it to Instagram with some hashtags. 

I decide to go onto Tumblr again, and search feed for some aesthetics and relatable posts I can repost. 

It's been approximately seven minutes, but the bus decides to be here early (eight minutes early), which I don't complain about. More time before school is always a bonus. 

The bus doors open, and I get on.   
  
I notice a new girl, and I nod at her. She's sitting in my normal spot, which I'm fine with, because she's new, and there wasn't any assigned seats anyways.

The first thing I notice about the new girl is her theme. She's wearing all black, from what I can see, except for her bright red lipstick. The rest of her face is done, obviously, but her bright red lipstick draws me too her. The second thing I notice is that those red lips are smiling. 

I walk over to my/her seat. 

"So, what's your name?" I ask, attempting to be polite in front of this obviously cute stranger.

"Maria Lewis, cutie. What's yours?" she replies, and asks. Cutie. Oh my god. I start blushing, though because of my dark skin tone, it is somewhat hard to notice.

"Oh, I'm Margarita Schuyler. My parents are weird. Just call me Peggy," I say. 

"I'm pretty sure my parents weren't as crazy when they named me, but they wanted my name to be spelled like M-A-R-I-A, but sound like Mariah Carey. It's crazy, and I get my name mispronounced all the time," Maria says, obviously trying to keep a conversation. 

"What grade are you in?" I question Maria. I want her to be in my grade really badly. Like super badly.

"Oh, I'm a junior," Maria answered, somewhat absentmindedly.

YES. I am so happy, since I'm also a junior! 

"I'm also a junior! Since you're new, do you want me to show you around?" I inquire. I'm using fancy words. I do that when I get excited, I guess.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Maria replies, smiling.  
  
I look over at her schedule.

"Both of us have free period first hour. I can show you around then!" I exclaim.

"Alright. It's a date... WAIT WHAT?" she said.

We both blush at each other.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make another chapter. You're welcome.  
> Peggy shows Maria around. This time, from Maria's PoV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten one kudos within the span of approximately one day! Thank you!  
> NOTE: Quiz Bowl is a generalized name for Scholastic Bowl.  
> Also who imagines Peggy shushing like in Bahon Mein Chale Aao (link will come when I'm NOT at school.)  
> I did some more work on this, so if you're wondering why the heck the chapter got more words, that's why.

(Maria's PoV)

It's first period now, and although Peggy has some studying to do, she insists that she really wants to show me around, and she's pretty good at those classes anyways.

Might ask her to tutor me sometimes. That would be cute, her just in the kitchen with me, and teaching me everything, and guiding me through. 

But, for now, I have no homework. Which is a relief, since I know it's junior year and homework will quickly pile up, and projects, and due dates, and all of it will drive me insane. 

I don't know if they'll drive me insane more than Peggy. But at least it's a good kind of insane with her. 

She walks me around to where my classes that aren't with her will be, and she shows me where the girls' locker room is. Always helpful, even though I don't plan on joining sports. 

I'd much rather join an activity with Peggy. 

"So, what activities are you in?" I decide to ask, since it never hurts. 

"I'm in Student Council, and NHS, and I plan to join Mathletes, and Quiz Bowl," she says. 

I understand she's more of an academic person, but so am I, shockingly. I used to be on the Honor Roll in my school before my family made me move here. 

"Mathletes and Quiz Bowl sound fun!" I remark, trying to brighten the mood.

"They are fun! Especially competitions. We will crush those Parakeets this year at States!" she declares. 

She walks up to the library. 

"This is my favorite place in school, because of all the books, and something in the corner, that's really special to me," Peggy whispered, since we were in the library. 

We walk over to the corner, and I gawk. 

"This place is so cool!" I whisper-yell. I almost yell, but then I catch myself, since, again, we're in a library. 

It's surrounded by a gate, which looks really hard to climb over, and I catch the glint of a key card detector.   
"How do we get in?" I ask.

Peggy shushes me, since we're in a library. 

She pulls out two key cards, and gives me one. 

We enter into the center. 

"Who are your sisters, and what are their names?" I ask immediately.

"Oh, my oldest sister's name is Angelica. She's really passionate about women's rights, and for people of color's rights. She's passionate about rights in general. She never carries her laundry up in a basket. Her hair's really curly, and she's super nice. She's on break from college right now, since she's in her junior year of college. My older sister, Eliza, who's the middle, is really in the moment, and a really calming force. If either Angelica and I get mad, she usually calms us down. She really likes makeup, and she also is a morning person. She's in her sophomore year of college right now, and at home, since both of them wanted to take a break. Sometimes, Eliza comes here to help me with the chores," Peggy explained.

I was really engrossed in her words, that I almost didn't hear her say, "So, what's your family like?" 

"Oh, my family? I'm an only child, and my mom and dad are relatively involved, but right now, they're at a conference in Hawaii. We were here for a couple weeks before, but I didn't start school until today, since that was the registered day of starting time," I explained. 

"Hey, Angie makes really good food. Want to come to our house for dinner tonight?" Peggy asked. 

I felt my heart thumping. No one had ever wanted to socialize with me this much, and I had fallen so hard, everything was a daze. 

"Sure," I said.

A blush, a smile, and a check of the time let us walk out, and we walked to our next class, my head still woozy, and my lips still pressed in a smile. 

I couldn't wait for tonight. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please comment constructive criticism, as well as do kudos if you liked it!  
> The end was kind of panicy because I had to leave soon and I also wanted to get it published soon enough so... yeah.  
> **NOTIFS**  
> FOR HETALIA SONGFICS : Hello everyone! I've temporarily put those on hold as of currently.  
> FOR HETALIA :  
> Requests are always welcome! I'm thinking of starting a 100 NSFW prompts challenge (thank you, belspam, for giving me the idea) with Hetalia, and since I always wanted more Russia x India, that's definitely going to happen. I will do other ships as well, so please be patient with me! I will NOT do the prompts in order, I will do them as I see fit. It's gonna be pretty kinky, so I hope you are excited!  
> FOR ALL FANDOMS :  
> Requests always welcome! As always, my Quotev is open, as well as everything else.  
> Quotev : .wtfood  
> Pretty Much Everything Else : .loveglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive Criticism and Kudos appreciated!  
> ALSO, sorry for the shortness.   
> (If you would like to follow me on Quotev my @ is .wtfood)


End file.
